Jungkook Sering Bertemu Pangeran
by Haneullara
Summary: Putra Mahkota Taehyung memang sangat mudah ditemui. Bahkan Jungkook yang tidak berharap bertemu dengannya saja sampai bertemu Taehyung sampai berkali kali.


Orang yang sudah lama tinggal di Daegu pasti sudah tahu kalau putra mahkota Korea, Pangeran Alpha Taehyung, memang lebih sering tinggal di Daegu daripada di ibukota Seoul.

Setelah menyelesaikan wajib militernya selepas SMA Pangeran melanjutkan pendidikannya di Institute of Agriculture yang bertempat di kota Daegu. Pangeran tinggal di Istana Daegu yang sudah dibangun sejak abad 18. Pangeran juga sering kali berolahraga pagi di seputaran Istana dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya di pusat perbelanjaan di dekat Istana.

Pangeran Taehyung adalah pangeran dalam garis suksesi tahta yang paling mudah ditemui. Fakta ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa karena anggota kerajaan biasanya sangat tertutup dan selalu dalam pengawalan ketat saat muncul ke publik. Adik adik Pangeran Taehyung; Pangeran Jonggyu dan Putri Eunjin juga sangat tertutup kebalikan dari kakak mereka.

Sebenarnya Pangeran Taehyung mengejutkan rakyat Korea bukan hanya karena dia sangat mudah ditemui tapi juga karena dia _terlalu tampan_.

Itulah yang membuat mahasiswa Institute of Agriculture ribut tiap kali Pangeran datang -Yang mana itu sering, karena Pangeran hanya akan absen saat ada tugas kepangeranan.

"Pangeran, boleh minta foto?" Pertanyaan itulah yang paling sering diajukan pada Pangeran dan Pangeran Taehyung memenuhinya dengan senang hati.

-•-

Jungkook yang seorang omega ditinggal di antara buku buku dan makanan di meja kantin.

Seorang laki laki yang Jungkook kenali bernama Yoogyeom menghampirinya, "Sendirian aja?"

"Yang lain lagi minta foto _Prince Charming_ , tuh."

"Nggak ikut foto sama yang lain?"

"Buat apa?" Tanya Jungkook, "Aku sudah sering bertemu dia."

-•-

Jungkook pertama kali bertemu Pangeran saat lari pagi di seputaran Istana bersama temannya.

Pangeran sedang _jogging_ sambil memegang tali kekang anjing putih besarnya waktu teman Jungkook menghentikannya.

"Permisi, Pangeran, boleh minta foto?"

Pangeran Taehyung tersenyum. Dia sangat tampan, tapi manis dan lembut, tapi juga tegas dan berwibawa, tapi tidak mengintimidasi seperti penguasa tiran. Dia adalah pangeran yang sangat amat tampan.

Pangeran bilang, "Boleh." Dengan suaranya yang rendah. Seperti menggetarkan sampai bagian terdalam diri Jungkook.

"Temannya juga ikut foto?" Tanya Pangeran.

Jungkook mundur, tergagap, "T-tidak usah."

Kali pertama Jungkook bertemu Pangeran, Jungkook merasa dia bisa mati hanya karena alpha yang terlalu tampan.

-•-

Kedua kalinya Jungkook bertemu Pangeran adalah saat Jungkook dan teman teman siswa pertukaran-nya sedang jalan jalan di pusat perbelanjaan.

Pangeran Taehyung mengenakan topi dan pakaian santai seperti warga biasa, dia berjalan bersama satu ajudan di sebelahnya dan Jungkook melihat beberapa ajudan lain tersebar dalam radius beberapa meter. Dari plastik yang dibawanya terlihat Pangeran baru dari toko buku.

Jungkook dan teman temannya sedang duduk duduk di kedai kopi saat Pangeran lewat.

Salah satu teman Jungkook yang namanya Lalisa bertanya, "Siapa itu? Kenapa dia dikawal?"

"Dia putra mahkota Korea." Jelas Jungkook.

"Pangeran Taehyung yang katanya laki laki paling tampan tahun ini itu?!" Tanya Lisa.

"Iya." Jawab Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu kita harus minta foto!" Seru teman Jungkook yang bernama Bambam.

Jadi waktu Pangeran masuk ke kedai kopi di mana mereka berada, Bambam langsung maju minta foto.

Bambam dan Lisa agak tidak tahu malu, menghabiskan beberapa waktu mencari latar foto yang bagus dan meminta lebih dari satu foto. Pangeran mungkin terlihat menikmatinya, tapi Jungkook sangat malu.

"Teman kalian tidak diajak foto?" Tanya Pangeran.

Jungkook menggeleng dengan cepat.

Kali kedua Jungkook bertemu Pangeran, Jungkook merasa dia bisa mati karena malu.

-•-

Satu kejadian yang tidak Jungkook perkirakan adalah pertemuannya dengan Pangeran Taehyung di acara pernikahan.

Jungkook tahu anak teman ibunya ini menikah dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi mengawal kerajaan sebelum fokus pada karir angkatan lautnya. Makanya ibu Jungkook mendandani anaknya secantik mungkin dengan riasan yang natural dan segar sambil berpesan, "Kau harus bisa cari alpha yang seperti suami Jihyo itu. Jihyo saja bisa, kau juga pasti bisa, Sayang."

Jungkook ingin meronta, menjauhkan kuas rias dari wajahnya dan bicara macam macam membalas ibunya.

Bagaimana kalau Jungkook berjodoh dengan beta, bukan dengan alpha.

Jihyo adalah anak perempuan, Jungkook adalah anak laki laki. Apa ada alpha yang lebih memilih omega laki laki dibanding omega perempuan.

Tapi Jungkook diam saja. Mendatangi pesta bersama keluarganya.

Jungkook baru kembali dari toilet saat aula resepsi mulai rusuh.

"Ada apa, ya?" Tanya Jungkook pada ibu ibu terdekat.

"Raja dan Pangeran datang."

Aula makin disesaki tamu undangan yang ingin melihat keluarga kerajaan, sementara ajudan menghalangi para tamu undangan untuk mendekat lebih dekat dari lima meter.

Jungkook pikir dia tidak bisa berada di ruangan ini saat ini, jadi dia pergi keluar lobi gedung, tempat dimana tidak ada yang berdesakan ingin melihat keluarga kerajaan, hanya ada angin segar dan petugas keamanan, entah dari pesta atau dari pengawal kerajaan.

Jungkook mondar mandir saja dia depan pintu gedung sampai seseorang berbadan tinggi besar mengusirnya, "Bisa mundur tidak?" Tanyanya agak ketus. Daripada pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah terselubung, jadi Jungkook mundur.

Setelah itu tiga unit mobil berhenti di depan lobi dan para pengawal segera mengamankan jalan. Keluarga kerajaan segera lewat setelah itu.

Jungkook hanya bisa menonton dari balik badan besar pengawal kerajaan, Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu menaiki mobil pertama, kemudian Putri Eunjin menaiki mobil kedua dan terakhir kedua pangeran berjalan beriringan menuju mobil ketiga.

Pangeran Taehyung kelihatan sangat tampan dengan wajah serius, tapi kemudian dia bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook.

"Kau!" Pangeran berseru senang.

Pengawalnya dan semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau yang selalu menolak foto denganku itu, apa sekarang kau mau minta foto?"

"M-maaf, tapi tidak, Pangeran."

Pangeran Taehyung terlihat sedih, "Kenapa? Kau satu satunya yang tidak mau foto denganku."

Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab. Dia kaku karena perasaan yang tidak enak kepada Yang Mulia Pangeran.

"Maaf, Pangeran, kita harus segera pergi." Kata pengawalnya.

Mau tidak mau Pangeran harus pergi, tapi Pangeran tetap mengatakan sesuatu pada Jungkook, "Aku akan mendapatkanmu dan kita akan foto bersama."

Kali ketiga Jungkook bertemu Pangeran, Jungkook merasa dia bisa mati sebagian karena takut Pangeran melakukan hal buruk padanya, sebagian lagi karena Pangeran lucu karena kekanak-kanakan.

* * *

Terinspirasi dari orang paling penting di negara kita saat ini yang mudah sekali ditemui dan dimintai foto. Kata ajudannya asal izin pasti bisa dapat foto.

Omegaverse digunakan sebagai alasan agar Pangeran Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa menikah, menjadi royal couple dan melahirkan pangeran dan putri yang akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan.

Modern monarch karena aku suka modern monarch~


End file.
